Electronic devices are continually facing performance pressures including providing increased computing power and providing varied control capabilities. The performance pressures also include needing ever increasing abilities to extend battery life or generally improve power efficiency of a computing device's operation. Accordingly, computing devices of various types include varying ways of enter low power modes that allow the given device to use less power. Low power modes generally include stopping use of various features or powering down certain peripherals for the device.
The lowest of the low power modes typically include actually removing power from a device's central processing unit (“CPU”). Entering into the lowest power modes, however, typically results in such devices not retaining the CPU state. Therefore, the device must be reset upon wakeup to restore an operating state of the CPU and other peripherals. A programmer of applications running on such a device is forced to handle this reset condition and manually restore the application's state to where it was before the device entered into deep low power mode, i.e., power down of the CPU. This is a painful process for customers using such a computing or processing device, which may cause such customers to engage application engineers for assistance with this difficult challenge. As such, the deepest low power modes are not fully or readily available for use by those using these computing devices.